The Crimson Teardrop
by bwood202
Summary: This a murder ouran yaoi thing reviews are appreciated also i need a beta so any one rated M for language and hints at yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fanfic so don't be mean any constructive criticism is welcomed. Also looking for a beta anyone.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran bisco hatori does however soon…

* * *

><p><strong>The Crimson Teardrop<strong>

Kyouya P.O.V

Kyouya was sitting inside of his biology class looking outside it hadn't rained in a while and it was much needed he then turned he attention to his teacher who was lecturing them about how frogs have a same anatomy as some animal who Kyouya knew he had made up last night.

He sighed to himself he longed to be out their reading or going on his laptop or telling the host to stop waving at him "Tamaki" Kyouya thought to him self what is that idiot doing.

"Oh the twat I'm must remind my self to bash him later", he raised his hand and asked if he could be excused, the teacher said yes of course Kyouya was an A+ student and probably the schools brightest.

Kyouya quickly paced the halls to get there as soon as possible but then he realized this school was the equivalent of 800 meters high he made a mental note that it could take minutes to get down there but then he heared the most stupidest thing ever suggested and in all honestly I felt stupid for doing it.

Tamaki call out to me "Jump I will catch you mommy" Just as Kyouya thought he was being romantic he saw the rest of the host club appear and knew it was probably something trivial like Tamaki having a problem with the checkbooks.

See that's problem with being a person who calls himself a kings financial adviser. Tamaki constantly overspent once after all them being cut off from their parents Tamaki in his all so mighty wisdom borrowed money from a loan shark and insisted that a king didn't give money back to peasants.

About 4 weeks later obviously knowing he wasn't getting his money back the loan shark sent three burly, big and strong debt collectors with bats. It took a lot to sort it out, But Kyouya had fixed it.

But right now there were other matters at hand such as whether or not to trust Tamaki, he knew the boy would never try to purposely harm him so he jumped. It was my biggest mistake of my life well actually one of three. First marrying Haruhi, Secondly ever dumping Tamaki and thirdly well you'll see.

Ah FUCK i remember screaming, Turns out Tamaki had missed but Mori had broken his fall it still hurt like fuck.

"You stupid fuck you get me to jump off a 800 meter high building and tell me you'll catch me and then fucking miss" not looking up i noticed the host club was all there except for Karou. Then he noticed the sick and frankly disgusted look on all their faces. Then finally Hikaru crying.

Now i look back i felt awful but then again i just broken my arm "What is going on first you distract me from my entrance exams studying then convince me to jump off the school and break my arm and now you stare at me like you've seen the devil himself." "What the fucks going on". I remember Hikaru looking up and yelling "Well Come Have A Look"

I'll never forget that sight but the first thing i noticed was the stench as we neared the host club. "What the fuck is that smell" I asked but too no avail. I nearly vomited as i got to the door.

"Open it" Tamaki said emotionless.

And I forever regret it.

Inside i saw Kaoru's lifeless body with neck slashed and his head cut off. Then his wrist and arms arms cut deep enough to feel pain but not deep enough for a fatal wound. Legs had been dismembered his eyes had been cut out. I then noticed the words YOUR NEXT written on the wall in his own blood.

"You guys are fucking sick you know that, your disgusting and perverted to play this kind of joke on people and this is not funny"

But no one laughed i then noticed something terrifying a black figure in the air vents with a knife. He threw it, i yelled "Duck" it landed against the wall. "Follow him" I screamed potentially scaring all of Ouran.

They did and while they did me and hikaru looked at the knife "Kyouya look at this" he barely managed to choke out it. It wasn't a knife, but a dagger. "And look".

The knife had a big old Victorian style N on it.

I looked at Hikaru only one person we know that use that trademark.

"Nekozowa"

* * *

><p>Right there's chapter 1 reviews are welcome i may do chapter 2 soon any follows or favs of advice in general is appreciated<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is my first fanfic so don't be mean any constructive criticism is welcomed. Also looking for a beta anyone.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran bisco hatori does however soon…

Also i have started it straight from the last chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Crimson Teardrop<strong>_

"Nekozowa" I remember us saying in unison, Hikaru just looked at me and told me he was going to kill that bastard "Hikaru stop, we've got to search the rest of the scene". I remember the disappointed look in his face but he agreed to help.

We looked around and found nothing of relevance, Just as we were about to leave i noticed a few things that i pointed out to Hikaru. "look" i turned his head until he saw them.

"it's a item of all the host club members, look see Tamaki's shirt, Haruhi's glasses, Mori's ken do stick, Huni's Usa-Chan, and Your's and my phone". after we'd just bagged all our items I noticed another thing the killers footprints leading to Renge's hideout only she knows where that is".

After that we also discovered Huni's brothers fingerprint and all three members of the Zuka club combs. "couldn't this all been left over " "No everything's too new I had my phone last night and the fingerprints are very recent".

We concluded that one of those twelve people had to bee the killer, but we had to strike soon or they'd kill again. So we made our list we also included our names to keep all the leads open.

Our list consisted of: Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Huni, Renge, The Zuka Club Members, Huni's Brother, Hikaru, Nekozowa and me.

"Well it was Nekozowa's dagger, so lets start with him" I looked at him worried about what would happen if it was true and if he could keep his cool. "Are you sure you can handle it, cause if you lay a finger on him we have no case against him, so are you dead certain". Hikaru look back at me almost hurt by the accusation, then the look faded when he knew it was most likely true". He just nodded and gesture towards the door.

I will never in my life forget that scream, it was loud high-pitched and truly made your ears clench like a cats nails on a chalkboard. "What the fuck was that" Hikaru said almost disbelieving of the piercing scream he'd just heard.

"I don't know but it sounded painful". With that we darted down the many stairs and the corridor in ouran to the scream. ***A/N* **

We darted past students, friends who tried to greet us but whose words were lost in the blur of everything as we ran by them, we even bumped into a teacher and knocked his entrance exams for his next session.

He was obviously pissed "What are you doing Kyouya". I was angry and didn't know what to do so I did what was the only thought running through my mind at the time "Fuck off". He was in awe and frustration so I kept running with Hikaru, who was nearly at the bottom of the school. After I got down there I saw the killer. "The bastard" I said i leaned in to get a closer look "You fuck you're... you're stabbing Tamaki".

I was just full of blind rage that I forgot all my rational thinking and I just ran to him just as he pressed a button and WHAM! a hidden bear-trap sprung. "FUCK! you asshole I'm going to kill you ". The first thing i noticed was that he voice was not his he was obviously using a modulator like bain's from batman probably. "no detective it is I that will soon kill you and your friends".

Hikaru came back with the schools fire axe and threw it at his back the killer stumbled but got up very quickly and ran off.

"What the fuck he took an axe to the back and walked off like he stepped on a thumbtack" "Somethings not right". Then i remembered the bear trap on my leg ""Fuck he had a bear trap hidden in the fucking garden he's using traps to fuck with us". Hikaru helped me up and then said something crucial to the investigation. "Well come to think of it actually i saw what look more like a mechanical hand rigged at a certain time to throw the dagger at a certain place".

I thought for a minute, "Well what about the dagger it was obviously from Nekozowa".

Then I thought of something I hadn't considered. "it could have been someone who was in the black magic club". "And someone with host club connections" "hmm".

Then i looked at him and we said the same thing

"Renge"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Okay first of all I imagine Hikaru as the doctors companion from doctor who and kyouya as the doctor running into corridors. Also faves,follows and reviews are appreciated also still need a beta Oh and i got the traps idea from jigsaw


	3. Lolita

PLEASE HELP there is a innocent whale currently trapped in captivity to help follow the link and type in the search lolita the orca and comment realease the whale users/outgoing? .gov/#%21documentDetail;D=NOAA-NMFS-2013-0056-1841


End file.
